


Eating Ice Cream

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Johnstrade, M/M, eating ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John brings a treat to Greg at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Ice Cream

John maneuvered carefully through the desks as he headed to Greg’s office. He could see his boyfriend through the opened blinds that covered the glass walls of his office. He was sitting at his desk, the chair tipped back and the phone snugged between his ear and shoulder. A pile of paperwork sat on Greg’s desk but he was ignoring it.

As John stepped inside the office, Greg shot him a smile and finished up his phone call. John sat in one of the guest chairs and licked slowly at one of the ice cream cones he was carrying. He kept one eye on Greg, who was watching him.

“I brought you ice cream,” John said unnecessarily, handing over the other cone. “Thought you could use a treat.”

“Thanks,” Greg replied, letting his fingers brush over John’s as he took the cone. “It’s been a long day.”

They ate their ice cream in silence then, enjoying having a few moments together that didn’t involve a case or anyone else. The ice cream had started to melt and it was messy. There was a smear on the side of Greg’s mouth. John moved around the desk and sat down on the edge. Then, he leaned down and slowly, oh so slowly, licked Greg’s mouth clean.

“There,” John said, leaning back. “That’s better.”


End file.
